


Top on the list of bad ideas: don't fuck your dealer

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Bedussey - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pancho has a bad idea, Smut, bedussey porn cause why not, so of course it's a great idea to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Was I bullied into writing a bedussey fic? yeawas it by a friend? also yeawas it also by their friends who I didn't know? yeadoes it matter in the long run? nahenjoy reading!
Relationships: Bedussey/Pancho, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Top on the list of bad ideas: don't fuck your dealer

He’s got to be higher than the fucking clouds, that’s Bedussey’s only explanation when Friday after giving shithead his coke Pancho had grabbed him by his hair-which hurt like _fuck,_ maybe he should get it cut-and pulled him closer to shove his tongue down his dealer’s throat practically. Thing was though was that Budessey didn’t shove him away, more confused than anything honestly, but Pancho’s lips did feel nice and the sound he made when Bedussey started sucking on his tongue was pretty. It was short lived though, the asshole shoved him away as if _he’d_ been the one to just decided it was face-sucking time but he gave Bedussey a heavy look before casually saying “see you tomorrow night”; he didn’t take any of that into account, asshole was probably just fucking with him anyway.

Saturday night though while Bedussey debates on ordering chinese or pizza after taking a shower he walked out to find Pancho chilling on his bed staring at the bathroom door. 

“ _What the fuck man!”_

Pancho jumped a little and frowned glaring at him “what the fuck man to _you,_ why’d you yell?” 

“What do you mean why’d I yell! How the fuck did you get in my house?” Bedussey was trying very hard not to gesture with his hands because he’d rather his towel not fall and this idiot see his junk “what are you doing here!” 

“Stop yelling! Fuck, you’re gonna give me a headache” why was he so chill about this? Actually scratch that, he was Pancho so it made sense “I told you, I was gonna see you tonight. Not gonna lie, I’m pretty happy with the view” 

“You fucking skeezey-get out of my room!” 

Pancho pouts-fucking _pouts_ the shit-but stands up and walks over, every part of Bedussey tells him to knee or kick him in the balls when he’s standing in front of him. Speaking of balls, Pancho reached up with surprising gentleness to cup Bedussey’s face and kiss him again; it was like the same kiss yesterday though, tongue and heat and for a few seconds Bedussey forgot what he was mad about until Pancho tried to move back to press him against the door. 

The attempt to shove him away was foiled by Pancho grabbing him by his hips and pouting _again_ “dude knock it off, I’m trying to kiss you” 

“How _fucked_ has the coke made your brain? You didn’t ask me if I wanted to be kissed, I don’t fucking care when you hug me and shit but this is-” Bedussey’s voice cracked embarrassingly enough but also he realized that when he shoved Pancho his towel had dropped. 

Right, so first one of his weirdest client was trying to suck his face and now he was stark naked in front of said guy, what the _fuck_ was his life then? Pancho looked pretty pleased with his fucking view though, grinning wolfishly before laughing (who the fuck laughs during situations like this?) and leaned forward to shove his tongue first into Bedussey’s mouth. He whined and dug nails into Pancho’s arm as warning but in return his bottom lip was bitten hard almost to bursting point making him weak at the knees. His hips were squeezed before hands slid around to grope his ass, Bedussey broke the kiss to let his head fall back in a moan; the smug fucker laughed again and bit down in to Bedussey’s shoulder. 

“ _Ow_ you fucker! The point is to make me _want_ to have sex not call animal control” Pancho leered at him and this time grabbed his hair to pull his head to the side for access to his neck, he bit down harder “ _ha-_ yeah, yeah that’s better” 

“Shut the fuck up and stop telling me how to fuck you” Pancho growled and manhandled Bedussey over to the bed and shoved him down on it, he grinned down at him and for the third time laughed “I should've been fucking you sooner pretty boy, you look so good under me” 

“You’ve got such a fucking ego you know that?” Bedussey snagged Pancho’s hair-probably hurting him but hey fair’s fair-and pulled it so his head was tipped back “just because your fucking me doesn’t mean you’re in charge, got it?” 

Pancho grunted and ground down on Bedussey’s half-chub “always knew you were a power bottom, pretty boy” 

Bedussey growled and pulled him down into a biting kiss, he tasted blood and Pancho moaned digging his nails into Bedussey’s hips to make him bleed too; the sting felt good and he arched a back, the smugass above him grinned and bit down on his shoulder again eliciting a high whine. The burn of the denim was starting to turn Bedussey off a little admittedly so with somewhat working hands he undid the belt and tried unbutton the jeans but apparently Pancho was into asphyxiation of the ass. 

“Get-get your _fucking_ clothes off be before you rug burn my-fuck shit, I take it back don’t move” he felt Pancho’s laugh against his throat and thought about kneeing him but the hand currently kneading one of his cheeks made a pretty good argument against that, the hickey he knew that was going to be forming on his throat soon was an additive. 

Then Pancho was practically rutting against him and _nope_ denim rug-burned dick was not on the menu that day, Bedussey gripped the back of his head again earning and choked “fuck!” before moving his head back and slowly managed to sit up forcing Pancho to stand on his knees on the floor. 

Pancho’s eyes looked pretty when they locked with Bedussey’s, do people with brown eyes jsut look beautiful when they’re horny? Maybe “shirt off, stay down there ‘till I say so. Got it?” 

Pancho frowned “that’s not-”

Fingers tightened their grip and his response was lost to a strangled whine “shirt _off,_ stay down there until I say so. You look better between my thighs like this anyway” 

Pancho huffed but the blush on his face was adorable, sexy times was interrupted because instead of being smart and unbuttoning the polo he’d tried to pull it off only for it to get stuff halfway over his head so only his chin was out. Bedussey made a face, was he really about to let this klutz fuck him? Pancho wiggled around with his arms flapping like chicken wings, something about the weird...funniness of it? The weird non-seriousness of the situation? Whatever it was Bedussey felt less annoyed and grabbed his arms to stop him from flailing around, after arguing and saying he had to put it back on for a second finally Pancho tossed his shirt aside and grinned up at him with crazed hair as if he hadn’t just been trapped in a shirt. 

Bedussey just sighed and looked at shirtless Panchow now; hm...yeah he’d admit in the past he’d thought about fucking around with him before but that was obviously a bad idea, right now though he looked pretty on his knees and Bedussey traced along the necklace of thorns. 

Pancho sighed, closing his eyes and leaned his head back a little but opened them and grinned at Bedussey “like what you see pretty boy?” 

“Don’t be cocky, sugar” chill persona back in place Bedussey pressed his thumb to Pancho’s Adam's apple feeling him swallow “you wanna fuck me, we’re doing it my way”

“Sure man, whatever you say” 

“Good boy” Pancho shivered at that, of course he had a fucking praise kink “if you’re a little bitch I’ll spank you”

“That’s hot” despite his hair being pulled Pancho moved closer and attached his mouth to Bedussey’s collarbone. 

Bitemarks and hickeys formed a sort of necklace of bruises to both shoulders, he’d was half leaning into Bedussey just licking along his throat while Bedussey sighed and pet along his back cooing praises that Pancho responded to with happy little sounds and licking with a little more fervor. The licking trailed down to where he nuzzled into Bedussey’s chest, licking there too only for his head to be jerked back again with a pained hiss. 

“ _Don’t,_ mouth off there” 

Pancho huffed “that’s fuckin’ stupid, I like your tits. They’re soft”

“Remember what I said about being a little bitch?” Pancho nodded still looking annoyed “I said no so you’re gonna listen or I can blue ball you” 

“C’mon, lemme make you feel good, you like my mouth I can tell you do” 

Bedussey pulled his head back a little further probably hurting him “cut the cocky shit or this isn’t going to be fun for either of us” 

Pancho just swallowed and slowly Bedussey allowed him to move his head again; he leaned up and kissed him, licking inside his mouth lazily. Despite the threat of having not-so-fun-sex one of Pancho’s hands slid up to brush his fingers over his left nipple making Bedussey whine and press his fingers into the mans’ neck and the arm he was holding. He pinched it between two fingers and rolled it moving his lips to Bedussey’s throat to add more hickeys to his body, Bedussey was moaning with his head back when Pancho started to bite down harder. 

“S’good right pretty boy?” he sounded smug but Bedussey would let slide since his back arched when Pancho gave the nipple he’d been playing with a quick lick “c’mon, I won’t bite unless you tell me to, I’ll just suck” 

“If I say yes will you shut up”

Pancho laughed and again nuzzled him “no promises” 

Bedussey rolled his eyes, breath hitching when lips closed over his nippleand sighed when his thigh was squeezed. Attention was switched over to his other one and alright sure so maybe this did feel good but he wasn’t going to admit that to Pancho, fucker would get big headed over it, though the way Bedussey was moaning was probably already inflating his ego. Pancho stopped and nuzzled into his thighs, he smiled up almost dreamily before licking again and biting the spots causing sharp pain but Bedussey moaned and tightened the hold on his hair again. The bites moved from his stomach back to thighs, Pancho moved closer to bury his face in Bedussey’s stomach and wormed his tongue into the junctional area to lick along it; it felt weird but still kind of good.

Bedussey pulled Pancho’s head back slightly so they could lock eyes, with his free hand he reached down and traced along Pancho’s bottom lip “you’re being so good, sugar, a little too good. Who else do you use your mouth on, huh? Bet you love having a cock shoved down your throat” 

Pancho surprisingly didn’t say anything, just swallowed and looked so open and vulnerable it gave Bedussey a small thrill. He grabbed his cock and patted it against Pancho’s cheek before guiding his head back so the head could be pressed against those pretty pretty lips, he gave a few kitten licks before taking the head in his mouth and sucked lazily; as much as the gentle routine seemed nice, Bedussey would rather they go back to things being a little more bloody. Tightening his grip he shoved Pancho’s head down on him feeling his throat gag, he held him there until nails started to break skin and let go, Pancho jerked back and started coughing; he glared up at Bedussey and honestly he expected him to tell him to fuck off or eat shit, instead he scooted closer again wrapping his hand around the base and started sucking at his leisure. 

He purred though when Bedussey started running fingers through his hair, the mini vibrations felt good and Bedussey moaned quietly tugging slightly to get him off. 

“Get on the bed, I wanna face fuck you” Pancho audibly gulped and Bedussey wondered where any of his usual bravado went “c’mon sugar, do it for your pretty boy?” 

Apparently the drawl worked because Pancho was up and wiggling around to kick his jeans off, at least this time he didn’t have problems and lay in the middle of the bed but Bedussey had him scoot back more to his head was propped by the pillows. Bedussey hesitated for a moment, he wasn’t really the thinnest and he’d rather not suffocate someone because of his fatass (quit literally now that he thought about it) but then Pancho had his shit eating grin on his face and said “scared to fuck my throat pretty boy?”. Adjusting the pillow again Bedussey carefully balanced himself and gasped while pushing his cock into Pancho’s mouth, awkwardly he lay across the pillow half smushing against the other man’s face but eventually getting a steady rocking rhythm. 

It felt good though, everything was hot and wet and Pancho was kneading his ass again making him whimper and speed his thrusts a little each time; the room was full of moans and wet sucking, it probably hurt his wrist but Pancho had reached up and started to rub at Bedussey's asshole spurring him to thrust harder definitely choking the man under him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck sugar your mouth is so fucking good” Bedussey groaned and pressed down into Pancho’s mouth holding there for a second feeling the hands on his ass shake “gonna start making you pay with your mouth, I might ride you if you’re nice when you come to see me” 

He pulled away completely and had planned on making out a little more before they fucked but Pancho shoved him off almost knocking him to the floor to lean away from him and start coughing, almost hacking. Oh _fuck_ no he was not throwing up on Bedussey’s carpet- he crawled over and grabbed Pancho by his face, the dude was gulping air and cleary sending himself into what Budessey was pretty sure was about to be an anxiety attack (had that ever happened before? Anxiety over sex? Honestly that wouldn’t surprise him). Budessey started cooing and petting along his face and shoulders, repeating over and over “it’s fine” “you’re okay” “breathe with me sugar, come on” until eventually Pancho was breathing shakily while leaning back against the wall. 

“What the _fuck_ dude if I was choking you should’ve pushed me away sooner idiot. You think I want to have sex with a corpse?” 

Pancho just gave him a weak smile “I’unno, I wouldn’t mind dying from sex if it’s your pretty boy. Would've had a nice drink on my way to hell” 

Bedussey’s face burned and he scowled, shoving him but the idiot just laughed “shut the _fuck_ up, you make it so fucking hard to be bossy with you when you’re-you-ugh! I should fucking slap you” 

“Fuckin’ sexy” and again Pancho was laughing. 

To shut him up Bedussey grabbed him by his cheeks ( _“Ow that hurts!”_ ) and smashed their lips together, Pancho moaned appreciatively and the two groped around at each other while sucking on tongues. Convinced Pancho wasn’t about to throw up again Bedussey moved off the bed and over to his dresser, over on the bed Pancho was jerking off and with over-the-top moaning with shitty porn dialogue about Bedussey’s ass. Hm, he did have a ballgag….nah, he knew he could reel the situation back in to Pancho being vulnerable like he was before; in the middle of saying how he’d like to eat Bedussey’s cake the hand wrapped around his throat shut him up surprisingly, now he was staring into blue eyes. 

“You are the weirdest fucking dude I have met, who the fuck has sex with their dealer? Don’t asnwer that, you apparently” Bedussey popped the cap on the lube and grabbed Pancho’s hand “you’re gonna open me up because I know you’re gonna want to be inside me no matter how you can get it then I’m gonna ride your cock ‘till you can’t feel it anymore” 

“If it’s cause it gets stuck in your ass forever I’m down” the glare Bedussey shot him only made him laugh “gimme the fuckin’ bottle Bedussey” 

Now Bedussey was decorating Pancho’s throat and collar bone with bruises while the man slipped his finger in and out, it stung like a bitch but Bedussey just tried to focus on how salty Pancho’s skin tasted. The other man kept raking nails down Bedussey’s back grazing the skin, one became two scissoring and stretching and thrusting in until he found that gold spot and Bedussey bit down a little too hard tasting blood making Pancho scream. 

“ _Fuck_ pretty boy I know we do drugs but don’t fucking eat me!” there was genuine hurt and anger in his voice, it wasn’t much but Bedussey kissed softly along his jaw mumbling an apology. 

He pulled the fingers out but lubed up 3 this time and shoved all in, Bedussey’s eyes rolled back because even though Pancho didn’t have the longest fingers they were thick and felt amazing especially when they rubbed his prostate; the blowjob, the touching, and the current grinding was starting to push Bedussey closer and closer to cumming. 

“Stop stop fuck hang on” he whined into Pancho’s throat, he felt the man swallow but removed his fingers “you better not be as shit at putting a condom on as you are getting your clothes off” 

Pancho grinned and opened the little plastic package “c’mon Richie suit up” 

Yep, his boner was going to die and he was going to kick Pancho out onto the streets with no clothes...okay no, he’d be merciful and let him take his pants at least. He crawled over and grabbed Pancho’s cock, lining it up and pushing down not stopping until it was all the way in; both men groaned, Bedussey ground down whining and panting at the way it pressed perfectly against his g-spot. 

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else, sugar” with that Bedussey started to roll his hips in a perfect motion.

They rock together with Pancho’s hands gripping his hips almost bruising and Bedussey working his cock in his hand while his ass worked over Pancho’s, head back and moaning obscenely while the man other him made a choking sound when Bedussey clenched around him. It was good, hot and sweaty and Bedussey felt so _full_ and _so so close to that fucking edge-_ he froze up with a choked scream as he came, covering Pancho’s chest and his own hand while beneath him the man started squirming thrusting up into the tight hold around him. It was gross and was going to require a trip to the laundromats but Bedussey put the filthy hand on the bed and the other on Pancho’s chest. 

“Oh no...no sugar we’re not done yet” it was like pressing a panic button as he ground down again sparking a weird feeling of _wait no no no_ and _yes yes HELL yes that feeling!_ “I didn’t say you...could stop and...and we’re doing it _my_ way remember?” 

Pancho stared at him with blow out eyes and lips parted panting heavily “what...what kinda kinks do you have? I wasn’t serious about my dick being stuck in you forever” 

Bedussey just smirked and leaned forward to bite down hard on the necklace of thorns “we’re doing it my way sugar and my way is fuck me like I’m your cockwarmer” 

He rolled his hips again jerking up and trying not to spasm as that static feeling creeped up his spine through his abdomen and he was pretty sure he was getting hard again, Pancho’s head was back as he thrusted up into the greedy hole clenching every time he was in and with a choked sound that sounded borderline like pain he went taut as he filled the condom. Bedussey’s arms finally gave out and he fell on top of Pancho, he made a face at the squishing between them and the feeling of Pancho’s cock slipping out of him but strangely laying with him like this...it actually felt right? Nope, had to be the sex hormones in his brain. 

He should’ve cleaned them both up but really? He felt like a rag doll at that point, Pancho didn’t seem intent on moving anywhere either but one arm came up to rest over Bedussey’s shoulders. 

“Think you killed my dick after all, m’gonna need a new one. Hey, give me yours? I wanna be hung” 

Bedussey snorted and found himself falling asleep “shut up” 

*

When he woke up he faintly heard someone talking and was dimly aware that his skin felt gross and so did the sheets under his bed, cracking open his eyes though everything came rushing back when Bedussey saw Pancho wearing his jeans again pacing around the room looking pretty miserable. 

“-know I said that. Yeah no-yes I know what I fuckin’ said okay? Coke hasn’t wormed my brain that bad yet. Look things changed okay? I’m-I don’t want to do this anymore. What? You-that’s not what you said” Pancho stopped walking and clenched his fist at his side looking ready to hit something “that’s _bullshit_ we’re not fucking together and he’s not a homewrecker. You’re the one that gave me the idea so we could get free coke! Fuck you I don’t need your shit!” 

It was then though that when he hung up on his shitty phone and turned around he saw that Bedussey was sitting up wide awake and looking pissed.

“So that was it huh? Fuck your dealer so you can steal some of my shit when I’m sleeping” Bedussey didn’t bother hiding the anger in his voice, worst of all his chest was starting to hurt like he was having acid reflex “who was that on the phone this time? Mandy or whatever? Verity? Zoey or whatever other fuckin’ girl you always have on hand?”

Pancho stepped back and looked like a kicked puppy, it was clear he was panicking because his tongue seemed glued to his mouth and all he did was shake his head. 

“Oh fucking really? Got nothing to say now asshole, you never shut the hell up but now that I’ve got you red handed you can’t even make up an excuse?” he doubts he looks menacing when he stands up Pancho takes another step back, was he really _this_ fucking low? 

“No-baby that’s not it-” his voice cracked and the look of guilt snaps something in Bedussey

“ _Get the fuck out of my house you shit bag!”_ he screams loud enough he knows the neighbors can hear, not that they’d care “I can’t fucking _believe you!_ I can’t believe that you’d actually stoop low enough to fuck with me like this!” 

Funny, he’d meant to say _your dealer,_ so why’d that come out?

“Bedussey will you fucking let me talk?” stupidly he tries to come closer, hands out probably to take his hands but Bedussey attempts to slap him and Pancho backed away fast “You don’t get it! I mean-you weren’t supposed to know-”

“Because that’s better?” suddenly all the rage in his body just...drops, instead tears start flooding his eyes and none of this makes fucking sense.

He shouldn’t have fucked him, he shouldn’t have let Pancho worm his way into his stupid heart, he should’ve stayed as distant as he could from that wig-wearing fucking weirdo but he’d let the idiot be overly friendly to him and he’d ended up thinking things he shouldn’t about him. So what’d that do though? Apparently had allowed Pancho to try and steal coke, fuck him and run becuase if he made Bedussey think sex was something he wanted then he could probably steal as much as he wanted. 

“No, come on, baby don’t cry please” Pancho sounds lost as hell, stupidly again even though Bedussey tried hitting him earlier he comes closer and guides the crying man back to bed “I’m sorry okay? Fucking hell I’m sorry it was a stupid fucking idea alright, I’ll leave and find someone else I’m sorry just-”

“You always fucking flirt with me shit head, was it ever supposed to go anywhere?” Bedussey sniffled ugly and wiped at his face, ew snot “you always call me pet names and practically show me your junk, you don’t even hide innuendos dipshit. Did you ever want it to go anywhere?” 

That makes him go quiet, one hand cupping Bedussey’s face and the other is on his own jeans picking at the denim. He talks finally after a few seconds of apparent thinking. 

“You didn’t beat my face in when I kissed you Friday, hell you kissed me back and sucked on my tongue like it was candy or something. I _like_ you, I can’t count how many times I’ve jerked off to your face in my head” Pancho looked deflated then “I flirted with you ‘cause I know you let me have coke cheaper than others, you like me too don’t you?” 

Not a good idea because Bedussey’s hand slapped him across the face, Pancho hissed in pain but turned to look at him again “fuck you, I didn’t give you fucking special treatment-”

“You do though, I _know_ you do man. I know it when you look at me, I know it when you accept the invite to get high together. You can’t keep your hands off me and I can’t keep mine off you, I’unno if it was supposed to go anywhere but you weren’t supposed to hear all of that” 

Both of them are exhausted then, just staring at each others face with an uncomfortable atmosphere before Bedussey leans forward and kisses him, it catches Pancho off guard but he reached up to cradle the other man’s face and deepen the kiss. 

Bedussey broke the kiss but stayed close still, lips barely touching again“You’re so fucked in the head, why did you think it wouldn’t backfire”

“You answered it yourself, because I’m fucked in the head. I didn’t want you to get hurt, I didn’t like the thought of me hurting you...guess I failed at that huh?” the smile was self-hatred incarnate. 

Again they kissed and it felt different this time, it was apology and forgiveness at the same time, when they pulled away again they pressed their foreheads together. 

“M’sorry Bedussey, I really am” Pancho’s eyes looked vulnerable and so _honest_ he knew it was a genuine apology. 

Bedussey sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again “if this-if we’re gonna be a thing you can’t do this shit to me, okay? You can’t steal my coke, you can’t take money from me and you can’t let strangers either steal shit from me” 

Now Pancho had wide-eyes “I-we’re a thing? I mean, we’re gonna be a thing?” 

“You can say no-”

“Hell no I’m not gonna say no” Bedussey shrieked when Pancho pounced on him and he fell back, the man on top of him rubbing his face like an ecstatic animal “sexy cock and thick ass every night? Sounds like heaven to me, I _must_ have died last night after all” 

“I did _not_ try to fucking kill you with a face-fuck!” Bedussey scowled and shoved at him

Pancho just grinned and rolled off the bed, he kicked his jeans to the floor once more and crawled back into bed with Bedussey. He sighed and rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled into Pancho’s arms and moved around until they were smushed together. 

“I like the coke pretty boy, but you know what?” he narrowed his eyes at the man expecting another skeezy thing “I like you more” 

The fucking sap.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using ridiculous words for dicks and I kept laughing so hard my dogs were legit worried I was dying  
> I spent a few minutes cry laughing after putting down half-chub and also started laughing so hard my mom asked if i was having an asthma attack because of the cake part  
> so sorry for anyone that was expecting a bedussey fic where everything was batshit like the video
> 
> also for the ending I had some friends take a vote on whether it'd be heartbreak or something sappy and slightly serious so you can guess which one.


End file.
